


Used To Be Somebody

by LadyStone85



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyStone85/pseuds/LadyStone85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are out for a girls night, have an awkward run in with your ex and his new girlfriend and two tall handsome strangers come to your rescue</p>
            </blockquote>





	Used To Be Somebody

**Author's Note:**

> So, in RL I am separated and i have had a crappy day in the form of my ex. I wrote this as a little pick me up, and to help me deal with all the random emotions that were going through my head. Hope you enjoy it as it was quite cathartic for me. It's also the first thing I have published for SPN, so I admit to some nerves. Thanks for reading.

Used To Be Somebody….

It had started out a good night.

I had a babysitter for my two boys – for once I had the night off.

I was out on the town with my two best friends – indulging in a few drinks, some dancing and talking about everything.

I was choosing some songs on the jukebox when I saw Him walk in. My ex-husband. The divorce had only been finalised for two months.

We had started out fantastic – so in love and willing to take on the odds against us. Long distance – beat it. His crazy work schedule – nailed it. We both had mental health issues – I had an ongoing battle with depression. He had PTSD. We were trying. Having kids – blessing and hard. 

In the end, while we still cared about each other strongly – we just weren’t in love with each other anymore, or at least that’s what I keep telling myself. Maybe someday soon I will actually believe it. What had started out as a separation to work on ourselves and then come back together and try again, I was informed in a casual conversation with him about the kids was now turning into a divorce. 

Needless to say – life was hard. I had been feeling like a single parent for years with his insane work schedule, but since he was working hard to provide for our family while I raised the boys I didn’t mind. But instead of working together, it felt like most of the time he was too busy pursuing the things he wanted and neglecting me and the children. He was a good dad and his sons adored him, but it seemed to be too easy for him to do out of sight, out of mind. 

Switching gears quickly has never been my strong suit, especially with the depression on board. 

So seeing him walk into my favourite bar and restaurant with his new girlfriend – who I knew nothing about – hit me hard.

I blindly finished making my song selections, not really caring what I picked, as long as he didn’t see me and I could get back to my friends quickly was all I was aiming for. 

It really hurts to see yourself get so easily replaced, especially after so many years together. It used to be you he smiled at like that, you that he held close and whispered into your ear, feeling the breath of his laughter on your neck. 

Someday, it wouldn’t hurt so badly, but today was not that day. 

You were fighting back tears, headed to your table, when you smacked into something warm, solid and tall. Large hands grabbed you around the waist, keeping you from toppling backwards.

“Whoa there,” a deep gravelly voice muttered above your head. 

“I’m so sorry. I wasn’t watching where I was going. I was just trying to avoid my ex,” you reply in embarrassment. 

You look up into green eyes and full lips. 

‘It’s okay. No harm done,” he replies. 

He releases you from his grasp, and you give an embarrassed smile as you move passed him and finally to your table. 

You don’t see him watching you as he sits next to another ridiculously tall handsome male. 

“Oh god. He’s here. With a girlfriend,” you say without pre-amble sitting with your girls. 

They immediately fly into protective mode, quickly finding him and scoping out the female he is with.

She is the total opposite of you – while you are average height at 5’6” with dark blonde hair and curves (you never did lose that last 10 kilograms of baby weight), she is shorter than you with dark hair, and is thin in a way you never will be. While she is wearing tight jeans that dip low with a singlet top from some fitness joint, you are in jeans that hug your curves, a top that shows off your boobs while hiding your residual baby belly with clever draping and sparkles, and 3 inch heeled boots. 

Your friends move chairs so that your back is to the area your ex has taken up space in, and distract you with funny stories. You start to relax and get back into the swing of your night. 

“Oh no. Sweetie, take a deep breath and smile. He’s spotted us” one of your friends warn. You had been enjoying the girl talk and managed to put him out of your mind. 

You tense up, squaring your shoulders, and trying to get your panicked face back into a semblance of calm. You can do this.

“Hey Y/N. I didn’t see you there. Been here long?” the two of you make awkward small talk, with your friends providing back-up. 

“Oh, have you met Chloe yet?” he casually adds into conversation as she casually sidles up next to him, wrapping a possessive arm around his waist.

“No. I haven’t had the pleasure. Nice to meet you finally,” you think you said that politely and calmly.  
“Hey sweetheart. Sorry I kept you waiting,” You hear from beside you as the stranger you walked into and his friend walk over with a tray of drinks, and take up residence in the empty seats at your table. 

Your ex gives you a glare as he eyeballs the male next to you.

“It’s ok, honey. The girls and I were just talking and catching up while we waited,” you reply. 

“I’m Dean. That’s my brother Sam,” he shakes your exes hand, and takes the seat next to you, moving it closer to you and settling his arm around your shoulders. Sam takes a seat next to your friends, and starts to hand out drinks. 

Your wonderful friends go along with the strange situation, smiles on their faces. The men start up a conversation and you all fall easily into talking and laughing, despite the bizarreness of the situation. 

Your ex and his lady friend stand awkwardly, not really sure how to fit into the conversation the table is having. Eventually, they just say a quiet bye and wander off. You never see your ex glancing at you off and on all night, and then leaving with 

You feel your shoulders release the tension they have been holding, and Dean gives your shoulder a quick squeeze, but leaves his arm in place.

Before you know it, its midnight and its time for you all to go home for the night. Thankfully, your babysitter is family, so you didn’t have to be back at a certain time. 

You all wander out into the cool night air and the darkened parking lot. You and the girls hug each other, having a few last minute laughs, before they head to their vehicles, leaving you standing there with two men. 

“So, this was a strange night. Thanks for the rescue. Not sure how you knew, but its appreciated,” you say quietly. 

“I was actually watching you, since you seemed so nervous. I thought it might have been a nasty ex type of situation. Glad it wasn’t. But I had fun hanging out with you and your friends tonight. Its been a while since either of us has just sat and had a conversation with people aside from each other and about stuff that’s not work,” Dean said. 

Sam nodded in response, letting out a yawn. He gave you a small hug and a quiet thanks and walked over to a large dark classic car. 

“Well, I’d better get home to my boys. It was nice meeting you Dean,” you say quietly.

“It was nice meeting you too. Thanks for the night, even if it started out weird,” he replies. 

He wraps you up in a hug. You enjoy the feeling of being wrapped up in strong arms, smelling a distinctive male scent, the feel of soft plaid under your cheek. 

He pulls away, leaving a ghost of a kiss on your cheek.

“Your ex is an idiot for letting you go,” Dean says quietly. He slips something into your bag, and walks away. 

You climb into your car, starting the engine and letting it warm up. Dean and Sam drive passed you, giving you a small wave in farewell.

Once home, you take your boots off, stretching your toes out. You pad quietly down the hall, looking in on your sleeping children. You love these quiet moments. 

Once in your room, you strip and get into comfy pj’s, climbing into bed with your soft sheets and warm quilt. 

Before turning off the light, you grab your bag from the end of your bed and pull out the napkin Dean had slipped in.

“Would love to hang out with you again. Even when you don’t need saving. Call me sometime,” followed by his number. 

You go to sleep with a smile on your face and a wrinkled napkin under your pillow.


End file.
